User talk:Phantombeast
Howdy There ya go, Grizz. Job done lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Later today I will start the Chaos Order and inshort its a organzation of 12 member of powerful rengades of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, and other Spiritual races that makes up a 12 member group. It won't start till after the Sei rp but I am geting started on it and one of my characters is the founder and leader. Do you want to take part in this story arc and its not just one rp but several. I ask you this cause you are a member of the Gf and you make good characters and you are good with rps and I like your work.Td5 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That is good now the rules since I am the creator of this orgazantion my strongest character to date Haru Nakamaru is the leader and founder of the Chaos Order so he is the strongest member. Now you can add characters of equal strength, though I would prefer if you made a new character and another rule is no demons of any kind can join. The reason their base is when they take over the Kyuuten no Souzou '(''Heavens of Creation), ''the world where the '''Kosumosukihakus '(Cosmos Souls) live as such demons or sinners of hell cannot enter it by no means as even if they could realm's pure spiritual energy would erase them from existence. While I will start the article later the story arc won't start until new years due to me having so many thing to create and edit. I look forward to whatever character you add or create.Td5 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Like I said it would be a while. Now don't yell at me if I already asked this would you like to rp with Haru to see why he is the leader.Td5 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you start it please and I wasnt try to auto-hit in our last rp what I was doing by mistake was auto-controling the actions of your character slightly cause a few of the other rps people I rp with don't mind it as long as it doesn't affect their combact ability we do it to each other it leaves more time for the battle by saving our time of writing every little none combact sentence and or detail. But I won't do it if you dont want to.Td5 21:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and while Haru is Aizen-level I wont go and make this a God modding rp I respect you do the same. And if you havent started it yet call it the The ''Ultimate Lion vs Colorless World'' the names of your guys zanpakuto.Td5 21:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yout turn.Td5 21:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Rp You can start the fight now Haru's style isn't not made to really start the fights.Td5 22:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 23:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and your character is at Aizen level and has some good moves so how is my character's moves. And what I posted was a side effect of Haru's spiritual pressure if he focuses at others.Td5 23:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I praise those who deserve it and from what I know you should get it more often, but you need to make your guy talk more."-"Td5 23:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am going working out so after your post I will post one more time but then I wont be able to post for an one and haft hours I have to workout almost everyday to stay athletic.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I destroyed the mountain and Rays clones not Ray himself.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I will not post again for an hour and a haft I am working out.Td5 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am back your post.Td5 02:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) you turn and I just made a plot twist.Td5 03:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I made a large post I hope there arent too many spell and grammer errors.Td5 03:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you let this attack do some little damage as I did let you hit Haru with that Shockwave please sama.Td5 03:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and Haru's maddness is far beyond Aizens.Td5 03:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 04:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your attack.Td5 04:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) post again I want you to stab haru's heart. He wont die trust me I have something planned and its not a fake haru you will be attacking it will be him.Td5 04:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You didn't even take the free auto-hit I gave you to show you a testament of why your character is good work. Oh, well your turn I gave you the free hit you deserve that much for all of your hard work.Td5 04:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I didn't just create this kido its on the Gf Kido page under the Forbidden spells.Td5 05:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You there its still your post or did what I wrote make hard for you to write something back.Td5 05:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Still your turn or do you need me to repost.Td5 18:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turnTd5 19:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Niriko Do you have any abilities that you want to add to Niriko? If you do feel free to do so lol. Sorry I'm not on chat btw..I'm not at my house. Hope you don't mind =) RazeOfLight 18:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Is this really Griz? Not getting mad gasp! lol Jk bro. And yea that's fine. I'm trying to do these RPs as well as adding to our ginto and kido pages. So I'm kinda bleh in la la land haha. RazeOfLight 19:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am not using my Bankai and as is is not releaved yet.Td5 21:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Yes sir! Now we have two more villians! If you have any you want to add or make. Just add them to the antagonists section of G2 =) Oh and remember to add onto the future arc as well. RazeOfLight 22:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Haha you can use him your introduction story for G2 like Im doing with Inshu. Or do whatever you want really since its your character lol RazeOfLight 22:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha yea I know. Its just me and the wife had a bit of a problem so we took some time to relax and calm ourselves before we head back home. The only rason im able to get on is cause she knows this is fun for me. Im not supposed to be on too long thats why i seem to have long periods of activity and then im gone for a bit. I'm hoping things blow over soon but you know how females can be -sigh- lol Well in the mean time you can start your future arc story or the start of your g2 story. If you need any help just lt me know. =) RazeOfLight 02:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well we're just relaxing in the room atm so I have some time in between when she wants to talk and and we're eating to get on. lol But hmmm.....well you could just write about like the start of Ryu's journey and how he develops his powers. Like how I did in my story. You could read that for a bit of inspiration. =) As for the Future RP will i think we will each do one where we branch off to a meeting place of sorts and maybe fight one of the espada on the way or something like that. You could fight one of mine if you wanted that way we have yet another RP to do after this one. =D RazeOfLight 03:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its fine bro. lol Thats what talk pages are for =) Oh do you know why I can't add to the Hado part of our page? It just transforms into a bunch of words and ihave so many I want to add T-T RazeOfLight 03:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok just making sure i wasnt the only one it happened to lol RazeOfLight 04:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You want me to name it? Sure bro lol RazeOfLight 04:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha yea. you do. =P RazeOfLight 05:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) TD5 Your turn.Td5 03:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 03:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. what haru said was a bluff just do what ray would do if he didn't know that it was a bluff.Td5 03:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you can end the rp now. I was fun and you do good work in rps and with character creation. One thing don't stop or send the spell or altleast not completely elsewhere let it destroy about haft of the town killing a lot of people so that ray has a real reason to hate haru.Td5 03:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, how you like Haru and the rp. And I told you Haru maddness was far beyond Aizen's. You see he believes even if a few trilion people are killed to save the universe from ending at the ends of time he will do it.Td5 04:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, I forgot to rank your work which I do with anyone I rp with. Yours is 13 out of 10. Forgot to sign.Td5 04:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Now, while 13 is higher than 10 the heightest rank I give is 16, just a 10 means advance level to me and anything higher is Genuis level made work and your work is the heightest I have given here out ranking kenji by one point. Now I hope you like Haru just he isn't suppose to laugh and talk so much but he is madder than Aizen.Td5 04:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Sure thing, Grizz! I ain't usin' Kenji though, 'cause I've already got two planned for him and having three fusions for a single character is just way too much lol. Who'd ya have in mind for it, then? Kenji Hiroshi 16:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go with Yoshiro Kazuki then and make this one somethin' special. Raze and I came up with a way that we can have a fusion character without arguin' about who gets the most from whatever fusee skills and personality wise. I make my own page, when Yoshiro leads the fusion, and you make your own when Ray leads it and we take parts from each character, but more from our own. That okay? The two results will be different, but similar lol. Kenji Hiroshi 16:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Naw, we just make the character articles separately because the fusion can have two results. Mine (Yoshiro leads) and yours (Ray leads). They'll be similar, but have different powers, personality and appearances depending on who leads the fusion. Kenji Hiroshi 16:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever watch Dragon Ball Z? Goku and Vegeta fuse using two different methods, the fusion dance and the potara earrings. Each method creates a different result. Fusion dance = Gogeta. Potara earrings = Vegito. Its the same idea here, pal. If Yoshiro leads = My version of the fusion character. If Ray leads = Your version of the fusion character. Kenji Hiroshi 16:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Technique. Everything is explained in this page, dude. I'll make mine later, when I can get round to drawing up his actual abilities and get pictures to show the result lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 17:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) GF Recruiting Please remove the newest member... you failed to meet the two requirements needed bro. You have to get them to have at least 3 support votes and have them start and do fairly well in an RP. Unless I missed anything and in that case my bad =P RazeOfLight 20:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually its your turn. lol Oh i think i will be back on chat tonight...we decided to have a bit of fun instead of leaving like we planned. Im def not complaining lol. =P RazeOfLight 21:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) your post. and i think that user replied to you on their own talk page instea of yourse. so you may want to check that out =) RazeOfLight 21:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure i like it pal! You mind if i do a few edits like the names or something cause you know every kuchiki has like a poetic theme right (rukia and dance, byakuya and acts) i was thinking hers could be acts or something like that...ill add it later then you can tell me what you think lol. RazeOfLight 22:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hahaha kk. well if i post slow its cause im working on the new class of characters lol RazeOfLight 23:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) New Kind Of Characters Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think? RazeOfLight 22:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) haha if you could start finding some cool 'ninjutsu' pics that would be awesome! =D RazeOfLight 23:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry man. i told you we stayed a bit longer. =) but we are on the way home currently now. thank goodness we have this wireless thing. she wanted to drive so im on the computer lol. but i will be on all tomorrow unless i get attacked by her or a giant alien =D oh I have the new character thing created for the most part. chck it out when you get the chance Masukage RazeOfLight 03:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) T-T Haha what happened yesterday? Everytime I got on chat no one was on at all. I was like whoa! lol but merry christmas bro! RazeOfLight 14:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I like your work.Td5 04:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I like to create. You think know noone else likes your work or something. Plus you think my work is good I just think its original.Td5 05:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just asking a question as I don't know how you feel. I think you do have good work though. Now don't mistake my honesty for pity or anything like that. You are a good writer and I like your characters. My reason to create as other than working out, cooking, and tv ;fanfiction is my only pass time. Now here is the hundred trilion dollar question do you think you are a good writer?Td5 05:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) You got a second.Td5 03:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the ability to saved or take souls for hell and let them repent for their sins resulting in them becoming pluses or prue dead human souls again is an unusal ability?Td5 03:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I gave it to the spirit race that Shino belongs to explain why some of world of the living's religions calls them pagan gods. A word of advice about critics no matter how elegent, beautiful, weird , bad etc someone's creations are always taked about in a negative way to some degree even a little. I am not even free from this and thats a good thing even if I cannot make everyone I want to please as many people with my creations as possible it is haft the reason I create in the first place.Td5 03:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) =D I thought you could use this picture for your masukage if you wanted =) RazeOfLight 03:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember i said i was at a bday party? Im just waiting for it to get set up. Im not on my co m so i dont know my password since i just have saved on there. lol but i will take my turn on the RP after I finish all my characters and stuff. That way i get it all out the way and can completely focus. =) Make sure you get all charcaters done as well. Oh and Ruiko is done let me know what you think. RazeOfLight 04:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well if im so 'annoying' then dont say anything about it at all. I mean im just trying to get everything closer to being completed so its more fun for everyone. If you dont like me reminding EVERYONE then suck it up and leave it alone. =) RazeOfLight 05:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- just dont make it out as if im trying to pester you. i asked kenji and yuki as well even shikon offered to help create more filler characters. this for the good of the entire GF. Im trying to get as much done before I have to go back to school and wont have as much time to do so. RazeOfLight 05:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry. i wont be on probably. im dealing with some personal things today. its just been bad lately. im really really sorry. RazeOfLight 18:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Help requested I need your help.Td5 19:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It is Soifon1219 I think whom is my teacher, but I only have a question really. Do, you think my Haru makes for a good long term villian like Aizen?Td5 21:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, all I wanted to see if he was villian worthy.Td5 21:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Grizzaka-san I was thinking of starting a tourament you want to join in in two weeks? And How was your new years eve.Td5 02:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey I have no problem with that. If you'd like, you may pick the settings and whatnot. Pleasure to meet you.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 03:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, the location is Hama Town, and your opponent shall be my newest badass :) Ryotenbin Shiki Hopefully he is to your liking, (admittedly he isnt finished yet, but Im working on him as we speak).Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That one looks like a challenge. Alright, I shall get started on it now.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) RP I would rp with you but i haven't completely finished any of my characters. --King Cartman 03:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Thing I can handle one more RP atop the ones I'm doing lol. Who ya wanna use, Grizz? Kenji Hiroshi 10:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Kenji and Kentaro it is then. You wanna start it up, Grizz? Kenji Hiroshi 10:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I'm sorry for the late response, Grizz. I'm back at school and had to get ready for that, and when I was online, I had to post on my other RP's and couldn't get a free minute to create the page. Anyways, here's the RP: Friendships Born, and its your post. Kenji Hiroshi 19:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 20:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 18:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) T-T Im sorry bro. Try to take it easy and get some rest RazeOfLight 19:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) just take a break...this isnt going anywhere. no need to stress your body out. its not worth it lol RazeOfLight 20:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry about leaving. had to set up for a wedding...completely forgot. im a groomsmen and i was late =P and then the rain came in and ruined everything anyway haha but yea...you can start up the new rp...any name is fine. and ill show you how to use niriko that way you can continue on your own as well, =) RazeOfLight 05:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry bro about not being on much....im still getting situated at college. RazeOfLight 21:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have been on vacation for my college break and well, I am making the leader of the spirit race that Shino belongs to you have any ideas how strong a leader of spirit race should be?Td5 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Has Griz would like to add a character toward my group the Yakefaibu I saved the 4th rank for you.Td5 21:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to make links yet on something but the name is Yakefaibu. Now as I will already have two aizne-level fighter Haru and maybe Kenji's Averian and an elite captains level for the thrid level from Raze try to make no higher than an elitle captain level fighter and no demons can join. I also have an idea why not make a female scientist.Td5 21:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Naw, the stuff I've been working on where the stories I wrote before joining the GF. I used to keep a single arc on one single page, and it made it a pain trying to reference anything that happened further down the article. I decided to go back and re-organize everything so I can see what I've done and what I still need to do. I'll always have my own individual stories seperate from the GF, but the work I do with the rest of you are just as important for my characters and stories as anything I've written myself. Kenji Hiroshi 18:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, I haven't surpassed anyone, Grizz. This looks like a lot of work, but its just copying and pasting whats already there on a massive level with corrections being made as I go lol and linking the stories in their order. Kenji Hiroshi 18:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Grizz..... I have no idea of what happened that made you feel this way. I mean if its the factthat other people are joining then I thought that we were all in agreement that we wanted more and more friends to join us. If its people criticizing your work then that you will have to learn to deal with on your own because that is everywhere you go. Literally EVERYWHERE! I mean did you not read the wiki rules? People are free to do so. Even I was critiqued in the start by multiple people almost everyday. It was awful but I pulled through. You have been a bit different. You keep comparing yourself to others. They are them and you are you, a comparison is never fair in that situation. Don't believe in the us that believes in you or the you that believes in us but, believe in you that believes in yourself. RazeOfLight 18:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem man. I hope you can get out that rut and come back the griz we all know and love =) and sorry I havent been on much. Ive been bogged down here lately...homework on the first day! COME ON!! lol RazeOfLight 04:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kyodaina thats the character just go to the talk page and drop in with your thoughts on the whole thing =) RazeOfLight 14:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Chill bro. Im doing the RP arent I? RazeOfLight 20:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It would be more believable when youre saying sorry if you didnt say sheesh. But its whatevers. no worries. well i would be on chat but im doing like 8 rps. thanks for the complimentson the charcter by the way. RazeOfLight 20:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) its fine. i understand. hmm would you be interested in doing a threeway rp with me and kenji. where you two face off against one of my new characters each? RazeOfLight 20:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) what idea isnt working out? the elements? if you need more theres wood, electricity, ether, light, dark, earth, wind, gravity, poison. haha and we'll start it up wheni finish kyodaina then. =) RazeOfLight 21:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) awesome. cant wait to see all you come up with pal.RazeOfLight 21:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) of course im reserving a spot....havent you seen me defending it all? lol Idk which one i want yet though. RazeOfLight 01:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha you didnt have to change it pal. i was in the process of proving a point. lol aww now i just look silly =P Next time dont back down cause people are arguing on your article that means its something worth talking about...thats a good thing lol and i guess ill take light RazeOfLight 01:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! i saw that. looking good my friend. And ill get to it. i have some things to take care of aswell...archiving and finishing touches to some things. Oh do you have any suggestions for a disaster to be used in conjuction with a zanpakuto?RazeOfLight 00:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks pal. =) ill be sure to try and work that in RazeOfLight 01:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) hahaha i cant wait to seehow it all works out pal. hmmm...make sure you explain the full bond between the animal partner and the vessel of element. oh and explain other abilities more...maybe take out the part of the speed that says that its fasterthan anything else at all...thats a bit OP imo. But its your creation. thats all i got right now RazeOfLight 03:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) i hope you dont think i was supposed to be able to see that video. im on campus.lol. and ill get to the rp when i can. i told you that. relax..i have many things. RazeOfLight 04:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RP? Yo, Do you want to RP? I think I'll get bored if I am not overworking my self on the wiki. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 22:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) A Hostile Meeting is the RP. Its your go. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo I posted earlier in the day, Grizz. Sorry about not saying. My cousin was down and we were catching up, and I guess I forgot lol. Sorry dude. Kenji Hiroshi 20:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering I was wondering can I have the spot for the water elemental god as water is my most favorite element out of the four basic ones of fire, earth, wind, and water.Td5 01:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now I am very very busy with my other creations but before then end of this week I will start to make one but first I will look at when you finish making youe fire God to see how the abilities are added. Now my character of water now it will be a guy but I was wondering I if can give him water based powers like healing water abilities?Td5 01:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm I had an idea how about that each shinigami that has an element god have that kind of element zanpakuto like fire zanpakuto to fire god and water zanpakuto to water god like that.Td5 03:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Um Perhaps you have some marks somewhere in the article that causes it. Make sure you go through the entire wikiedit page to make sure no stray marks are there, and if it doesn't work, link me to the article. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um yeah Actually, I'm currently working on solo projects, but I was fixing some minor mistakes. Just tryin' to help! Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 17:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Roiyarunaito Yeah count me in, Grizz. If its no trouble, I'll scoop up the lightning one, saying as how lightnings my favorite element lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Grizzaka Got a second?Td5 00:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I am started to make Kiyoshi Souzou the King of the Kosumosukihakus when he is finished what to fight him? Now he is an aizen-level fighter like Haru Nakamaru but a good guy.Td5 01:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC)